


Starry night.

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Other, Sad Armin Arlert, Sad and Happy, Starry Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: “In a starry night a hero was created; but in a red sunset, that hero died. “
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	Starry night.

That cold night was tempested by some laughs and drinks.

People were enjoying the last night that they have as cadets and just taking the last deep breath before face the tough reality, one reality is tougher than another.

Of the little restaurant, cadets were going out, making fun and hugging at their friends to thank about the great moments that they had since then; but he was not ready for it.

Armin was sat in the corner of the stairs in front of the place where he was having the experience to be the last part where the young people inside could be happy, and they don’t know that.

He doesn’t have the will to enter that place and sit next to his friends because he has been thinking about the direction that they will take. Both of his best friends are amazing, reached the first five positions as the best of the class, and he wasn’t surprised by that. 

Since the day that those two said him about being in the army, he knew that wasn’t a chance to be in the same line as them, but he also discovers at himself convincing to try to achieve at them and enjoy the last moments that they could have together.

That is the real reason that he is there, he is not enjoying the celebration as others because he is not ready to face the reality; he is not ready to decide about what will be the line or the part of the army that he will be part.

No, he is not sure about that; but something more important is the way that he is looking at the things that he achieved right now.

Some people admired him to achieve as the best in theoretical class, but in a world like this, the theoretical is not important; if you can’t point and cut in a perfect angle to destroy the enemy, you are just a burden in the army.

And he is not a pessimist; he is a just realist about the situation around him.

There is no time to think a good plan before the enemy could attack at that moment meanwhile people are celebrating the end of their training.

There are many possibilities that something bad could occur right now and he just could raise his arm, trying to defend himself and then just died as someone that his life didn’t worth. 

Even the life of his grandfather was more important than his life and a lot of people that have died by the Titan had a life more relevant and worth than him.

He doesn’t have the power to fight, he is not ready to hold his arm and getting into the battlefield to help at his comrades; but more important is that he is not ready to say goodbye at his friends.

Eren, Mikasa; they were always with him, helping him and trying to save all the bad in the world but at that point is something impossible.

They will save humanity, they will be heroes because they are brave, they have the power to go ahead and destroy the enemy, they can fight, and they know how to knock down someone.

They are someone that Armin hopes one day he could be, someone that people admired and support; someone that is named as the hope of humanity.

Armin realizes that he was far away from them when he was a child. He met Eren thanks a grateful destiny and since that way, he was pretty sure that that brown child will be someone that could help him.

And it was someone that could trust someone who shares his dream, someone who was next to him in all the plans and always someone that could lift Armin of the ground.

Because before Eren, none turned his head and tried to help him when he was on the ground, none asked him about how was; none notices his existence.

Eren was someone that always he will remember as the real friend that his mom once wished him to have.

And Mikasa, she was the beautiful girl in his life. She always helped and tried to cheer up with something more after fighting. Also, she remembers as a mom when she looked upon Eren and him. 

She was a great friend that more of once tried to help him to fight and defend himself, but the most important was that she was right there, next of Eren, and ready to support him.

The perfect dual; he thought time ago, when they were training and a mission was order as separated on groups and he was assigned with others, so he didn’t know the things that they did, but when was in the field again, the commandant flattered the behavior of both in that situation.

Also, the comments of the rest were not only for that day. Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Connie talked with him, asking about how it was possible that the dual was perfect and complimented each other with their abilities. 

There were some rumors of them as a couple, but he wasn’t sure and preferred to avoid the team of both. He just decided to ignore all the comments and focus to try to achieve the best of his ability.

Even when he tried, he hasn’t a chance to be at the top or even has recognized that he is someone that could be next to them. That was the reason which a month ago, after training, he decided to stay in the bedroom then take dinner.

That night that he had alone, he could see the reality; a reality where he was not next of his friends and they were winning because they deserved more recognition.

If Armin will be in the exploration group, he will be…

— Hey, Armin. Were you here all the time? —The voice of his best friend attracted his attention and he just gave a small smile, noticed that right to him was Mikasa.

—Yes, I just wanted to take clean air. Inside the ambiance is intense. —Explained calmly before saw at his friend took place next to him and looking carefully at the starry night in front of them.

—Yeah, we were also a little tired. Jean is just presumed about how beautiful his position will be.

—He will enlist as a royal officer as Marco, right? —His eyes turned at his friends showing the same image as always have been. Eren next to him, talking about something trivial meanwhile Mikasa is just standing next to them and sometimes saying a comment related to the conversation, or also gives them a little smile because they discuss something very silly.

Well, Armin will miss these moments… but it is just a step that he has to confront alone, like the last time with his family.

—Ready for tomorrow, Armin? I’m so excited thinking that tomorrow will be the great day that I’ve been waiting for years…

He just gave an embarrassed smile before moved his glare at the stars, thinking about what true that is; the culmination will be on Eren, the last person close to him; and that night he will say goodbye at his friend.

—But you have to go to the bed before midnight if you want to wake up early… —Mikasa answered at his older friend, making Eren growled softly meanwhile tries to defend himself.

—Hey! Don’t be a protective friend, I just want to celebrate our goals! —And that is all for them to talk about the best way to be a soldier is wake up early and sleep as much as you can.

While they are discussing something trivial, Armin’s mind just tries to make sound the words that he has been thinking those last days. 

“Guys… The best is that I don’t join the exploration team.”

But before say something, the arm of Eren is surrounding his shoulders to make closer to his body; making Armin’s mind stopped to overthinking and realizing that it will be the last moment and chance to say goodbye at his friends.

—Anyway, we will be the best trio of all the army! With our powers together, we will destroy all those Titans outside the Walls! —The words split out with a special tone than makes Armin smiles and even Mikasa smiles a little. That is the power that Eren has, just faith in a better life. —And then, we will go to the ocean. Right, Armie?

The last question made Armin's head raised and looked with confusion at his friend, meanwhile, his mind is examining that question.

“ _The ocean…”_

—Oh, don’t tell me that you forgot! We’ve been talking about that for years, and right now is so close to us. Don’t you remember the book? _“A Salt Lake so big that merchants could spend their whole lives…”_

— _" and still not get all the salt.”_ —Armin finished the phrase, smiled when remembered about that beautiful scene of their children, just resting on the grass with the sun on them. 

Eren’s smiled as his best friend did and then stand up in front of him, to extend his arm in the direction of the blonde boy on the stairs.

—That’s it! And we will see it soon. Don’t you think that? It’s is waiting for us. 

Armin doesn’t know how is possible but the way of his words, his expressions of emotion, and the hand of his friend made him smiled more and took his hand to stand up and looked with emotion at both of his best friends. 

—We will be the ocean soon.

Those words sealed the last opportunity of him to say at his friends about him retiring of the previous plan of being part of the exploration group, but he doesn’t care more. 

His friends are supporting and expecting too much of him; he doesn’t want to ruin his expectations.

It doesn’t care if he involves his dead on the battlefield, if that is, he will be very happy to know that the last thing he did, was next to his friends.

And the bright eyes of his best friend said all the necessary things because he looks proud of his words.

—And then it is time to go to rooms, it’s late, Eren. —Mikasa’s voice made him set his hand and suit his blue sweater, then agreed with the girl to make Eren growled with tired but also accepting because when those two were against him, he cannot do something.

—Okay, let’s go. —The old man said before starts to walk in the direction of the military room meanwhile is saying something related about the dinner of that night, so Armin approach to saw for last time the starry night, rethinking about his words.

_“For the ocean.”_

_“For my parents.”_

_“For Eren.”_

_“For Mikasa.”_

_“For my dreams.”_

This night maybe will be the last time to think something and he is ready to leave all in those stairs.

_“I will see the ocean with Eren. I will do my dreams true, even if that means putting my life at risk…I will be someone that always wants to be.”_

Those are the last thoughts before walked next to his best friends, discussing the dinner of that starry night.

* * *

_“Didn’t we promised to go to the ocean together? Have I ever lied to you, Eren?”_

_—I always knew that you were the bravest of us all._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please, hold my hand again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153327) by [golden_queen_in_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love)




End file.
